


We'll Get Out Of This Together, I Promise.

by RenKuroshitsuji



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKuroshitsuji/pseuds/RenKuroshitsuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Ciel and Alois were kidnapped to become a part of Earl Trancy's flock of young boys. Both had suffered his torture, rape and abuse for far too long and plot to escape. All plans fail, until two mysterious men infiltrate the building to rescue their sisters and return to save them too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Get Out Of This Together, I Promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this chapter will be short, it's just to maybe set what's going on.. Idk, But I swear Chapter 2 will be a lot longer.

"You'll be alright, I promise.. I'll get us out of here..."

* * *

_Is this what it's come to for my life?_  
  
"Good little bitch. Staying quiet and not fighting me this time."  
  
_What did I do.. Why do I deserve this?_  
  
"Not like your little boyfriend who fights my every touch."  
  
_Don't fucking talk about him... Don't you dare.._  
  
"I know what you two do behind my back... And I won't stand for it."  
  
_He's fragile.. He needs someone to actually care for him..._  
  
"You know what that means. Don't you?"  
  
The disgusting beast pulled out a large whip and began to unravel it.  
  
"Count them for me.. One we reach 15, you can run back to your whore before I get to him too."  
  
He pulled the whip down and the sound of skin being smacked echoed throughout the room, followed by a pained scream.  
  
"F-FUCK! ONE!"  
  
and another  
and another  
and another  
  
A soft crying could be heard from behind the door, a whimper being let out at every lash of the whip. It echoed through the halls, breaking the silence in the house with one fierce slash.  
  
"Passing out are we?" A low chuckle could be heard. "Just.. one more~."  
  
 The whip was brought down,  the sound no longer dry but a wet slapping noise.  
  
The door was flung open and out dropped a bloody, passed out Ciel, the wounds on his back still spilling out blood from every inch.  
"Ciel!" Alois screamed, catching the limp and almost lifeless body in his arms, tears immediately streaming down his face.

"Ciel, no! No! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! No..." He continued to cry, cradling the small boy's head to his chest.

The same low chuckle that was heard earlier resonated through the hall. Alois looked up through his tear soaked eyes to the earl in front of him.

"Your boyfriend sacrificed himself you know. I was going to punish you for it. Yet he begged me not to."

Alois looked back down at Ciel, who appeared to just be sleeping peacefully and pushed his hair out of his face, stroking his cheeks afterwards.

"Next time, I won't be so kind."

And with that,he turned and closed the door.

"Ciel.. Ciel I'm sorry..." Alois whispered, tears running down his nose and dripping off the end onto Ciel's face.

Alois gently wiped the tears off his face and lifted his boyfriend, quickly and quietly making his way to their cell.

"You'll be alright, I promise.. I'll get us out of here..."  
  



End file.
